virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Shun Di
Shun Di (舜帝; pinyin: Shùn Dì, lit. "Morning Glory Emperor") (born January 2, 1912)''http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/shun/ is a fictional Chinese character in the video game series ''Virtua Fighter, ''who debuted in ''Virtua Fighter 2 ''along with Lion Rafale. He uses a style of drunken kung-fu (Zui Quan). Story Virtua Fighter 2 He is from Northern China and is considered as a sage by many. He teaches in his small training hall and had many students in the past but most have left him by now. This is due to his keen interest in taking students able to take hardship as part of the training. While drinking with his friends, Shun hears them boasting about the success one of their student fighters in recent tournament competitions. He suddenly exclaims, "I also want to participate in the World Fighting Tournament". Shun's friends pleaded with him not to, but once Shun had mentioned his intent to fight, he was adamant and eventually joined the tournament. Virtua Fighter 3 During the 2nd tournament, Shun saw a suspicious shadow in one of the rings. When he followed it, it turned out to be one of his beloved disciples, a man he himself raised. He didn't have an opportunity to talk to him, but the incident filled Shun's heart with doubt. Why would they meet here? Why hadn't he heard from his student in so many years? Resolving to solve the mystery, Shun decided to enter the next tournament and find out. Virtua Fighter 4 After the 3rd world tournament, Shun was still unsuccessful in finding his student. One day, he received a letter from his student, informing him of his intention to escape from J6 but was recaptured eventually. Not wanting to react rashly, he waited for the next letter but it never arrived. He decides to join the 4th tournament hoping to find more information about his missing student. Virtua Fighter 5 Shun had entered the Fourth World Fighting Tournament to look for his young student who had been abducted by J6. Hoping that he would find useful information by fighting his way through the competition, Shun fought with uncharacteristic energy, and made it to the final round. But he was unable to find anything, and the tournament ended with Dural's intrusion into the final round. Shun returned to his quiet life of retirement, and when he was almost ready to give up, an invitation arrived for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, and the sender's name was that of his missing student. Shun enters the fifth tournament, determined to discover the truth behind his student's mysterious disappearance. Quotes Pre-Fight *"Iku-zo!"'' (Here were go!) In Battle *''"Hikk, shitsurei!"'' (Hic, pardon me!) Victory *''"Washi-wo mikubiru-de-nai-zo."'' (You shouldn't have looked down on me.) *''"Mada mada gen'eki-ja-wai."'' (Seems I've still got the moves.) *''"Onushi, yudan-shita-jaro."'' (You underestimated the master, didn't you?) Item Victory *''"Mada mada wakai-na, ha ha ha!"'' (I'm not'' that'' old. Ha ha ha!) -w/ Hero mask *''"Kyo-wa kore gurai-ni shite-yatte-mo-yoi-zo."'' (You can call it quits for today, if you like.) -w/ Oak Staff *''"Hiyoko-ga choshi-ni nru-n-de-nai."'' (Don't get too ahead of yourself, youngster.) -w/ Sepak Takraw Ball *''"Iku-ze! Mata tanoshimo, no!"'' (See ya! That was fun, let's do that again sometime!) -w/ Cat Logo Locomotive *''"Zatto kono-mon-ja-na!"'' (So, that's all you've got!) -w/ Flag *''"Yatta! Tanoshikatta, no?"'' (Woo! That was fun, wasn't it!) -w/ Ball Losing *''"Jibyo-no yotsu-ga...Aa! Ita!"'' (MY chronic back pain...Ow! Ouch!) Second Chance *''"Dore, iku-ka-no."'' (OK, then. Here we go again.) Trivia *In Yu Suzuki's Shenmue II, Shun Di makes a cameo appearance in Wise Men's Kung Fu. Pictures of him are on scrolls hanging on the wall. *Shun is currently the oldest character in the series. Gallery VF2 Shun Profile.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' VF2 Shun Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Shun Congrats 1.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' congratulations screen Shun Congrats 2.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' alternate congratulations screen ShunDiAnimePan.png|''Virtua Fighter Anime'' VFKids Shun Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' mirror match stage VFKids Shun Stage.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'', vs. Lion Rafale Fighters Megamix A2.png|''Fighters Megamix'' portrait, with Grace shunv.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' ShunDiVF3tb.png|''Virtua Fighter 3'' VF3 Shun Mirror.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' ShunVF4.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4'' VFQ Shun.jpg|''Virtua Quest'' ShunVF5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Shun A.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume A Shun B.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume B Shun C.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume C Shun D.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume D Shun E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' Costume E Shun S.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Costume S Snapshot_20140114_60.JPG Snapshot_20140114_64.JPG Snapshot_20140114_61.JPG Snapshot_20140114_68.JPG Snapshot_20140114_67.JPG Snapshot_20140114_66.JPG Snapshot_20140114_63.JPG Snapshot_20140114_69.JPG Snapshot_20140120_31.JPG Snapshot_20140120_32.JPG ShunDiClassic.png|Shun Di in the VF1 model form. References Category:Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Male Characters